The stares
by DeeCohan
Summary: COMPLETED Hermione was blissfully happy back at Hogwarts but then she started to notice the stares from afar. Draco and Hermione.
1. The Begining

**The Stares **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling owns everything although I do own this storyline**_

_**Rating: PG – 13**_

_**Author: Dee Cohen**_

_**A/n: Ok so I did another story before this but I soon realised that a lot of people already had the same idea so I deleted my story and I am now doing this one so please read and review and I will reply to anyone who does so on with the story**_

It was September 1st and Hermione was making her way to platform 3/4. The 6th year of Hogwarts was about to start and she couldn't be more excited, even though Voldermort was still on a rampage she couldn't help but be excited as she was about to head back to her world. Granted she loved her parents and missed them like mad when she was at Hogwarts but when she was at home she was missing Hogwarts and everything about it.

From Hagrid walking across the grounds with fang jumping at his heals, to the first years walking around obviously scared as the older students were playing tricks on them, like sending them in the wrong direction and making them go into the wrong classroom although the teachers didn't mind redirecting the new comers it didn't stop them from being embarrassed she once found a Ravenclaw first year in the missing step in the staircase and she could have sworn that she heard peeves laughing from behind one of the portraits. She missed everything about Hogwarts and couldn't wait to get back.

Once she was settled on the train she went in search of Harry and Ron. She searched all of the compartments then found them in there with Ginny, Luna and Neville. "Hi" she said as they all looked up at her.

Ginny jumped up immediately " Hermione! I've missed you sooo much" Hermione just grinned and hugged her back. Everyone else stood up in turn to hug her except Luna who looked deeply immersed in the latest edition of The Quibbler.

Hermione sat down next to Ron as he and Harry continued to play exploding snap. Neville was reading a book about the latest discoveries in Herbology, as it was he had taken a liking to this subject in his third year of Hogwarts and apparently he couldn't read enough about it. Ginny was watching Ron and Harry as they were playing exploding snap as she was promised the next match. And Hermione, Hermione just sat there and watched them with all the happiness her heart could hold at that specific moment. She was at her sanctuary she was finally with the ones she loved and heading back home.

Just then the compartment door slid open bringing Hermione out of her thoughts and disturbing everyone else.

As everyone looked up they saw the culprit. "Draco what do you want?" This didn't come from Ron or Harry it came from Luna.

Draco looked at Luna as if she was a piece of dirt "Who are you again? Loopy Luna is it? Well as it _happens_ I wasn't looking for you I was looking for the _mudblood_" As he said mudblood he looked over to Hermione who just looked at him with a blank expression "What?" Unlike everyone else who looked angry at him she just had an expressionless face like she was bored. When Draco didn't answer her she asked him again "What do you want Draco? In case you hadn't noticed we were all busy before you decided to impose your presence on us" Draco just grinned at her "I came here to tell you that Professor McGonagall has asked why you aren't in the prefect's cabin like you are meant to or have you forgotten the fact that you are a prefect?" Draco didn't give her time to answer he simply smiled with pleasure and walked out.

Hermione stood up and muttered her goodbyes and walked out to the prefect carriage it took another two minutes for Ron to realise he was a prefect to. He immediately got up without an explanation to the others and ran for the compartment.

Harry looked up when he realised when Ron had gone he looked around at everyone and they seemed just as perplexed as he did except for Luna who simply said "He is a Prefect too" and continued to read.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It has now been two weeks since they arrived at Hogwarts at it was obvious that this year was going to be a lot harder than last year. They were all already behind in their homework except Hermione of course who pointed out to them that she is taking the same amount of classes as them she just did her homework and they didn't.

As they get to choose which lessons they want in N.E.W.T Ron and Harry wanted to drop potions but as they both wanted to be aurors they _HAD _to take the lesson. Hermione had also taken the lesson as whatever career she wanted as she didn't know what she wanted to do yet but most careers needed potions so she decided that she would choose that. Snape wasn't happy that they wanted to come back and do potions as it was no secret that they all hated each other, but because they had all got good grades in their O.W.Ls he had to let them in. Once they reached the dungeons they stood in line with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Hermione felt like she was being watched so she looked up, she saw Malfoy staring at her. She just looked at him as he stared at her wondering what he was staring at. Then it was like he trapped out of a daze or something because he shook his head and returned to talk to Pansy.

Throughout the whole of the potions class Hermione kept catching Malfoy looking at her when he realised that she saw him he'd look away but would turn back to look at her when he thought she couldn't see but she could always sense him looking at her. She didn't know why she sensed him looking at her but she just did and that scared her a little.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Over the next few days Hermione would just look up and notice that Malfoy was looking at her but instead of getting angry which she would normally do she felt herself looking up at him hoping that he _was _looking at her. She didn't know why but every time they locked eyes she saw something in him, she didn't see the normal cold, expressionless look in his grey eyes instead she saw warmth and lust and it intrigued her beyond anything she had ever felt before.

_**I'm not sure weather I liked the way this chapter has turned out so please read an review and tell me if you think I should continue or not. Thank you.**_


	2. The book

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K Rowling owns it all no need to rub it in**

**A/N: I kinda had writers block after writing the first chapter so here goes I will try and write whatever comes to me. As always please Read and Review**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast when she felt someone's eyes on the back of her neck but when she turned around she saw that no one was looking at her. She just shrugged it of as a figure of her imagination. "Guys in going to the library I need to check to see if the book I want is back yet. When I went to get it someone had just ha the last copy" Ron and Harry looked up at her from their breakfast and nodded as they both had a mouth full of food and could not answer her.

When Hermione got to the library she saw that it was empty apart from a couple of second years who seemed deeply immersed in their homework that they had obviously neglected to do over the weekend and as today was the Monday they were rushing to get it done.

Hermione walked up to the librarian and asked if she had had the book back yet "No I'm sorry dear but it hasn't been returned yet. I could keep it on hold for you when it does come back would that be ok?" "Yes please… Could you tell me who has it so that I can ask when they are going to be returning it?" The librarian went to look at her files and then came back "a Mr. Malfoy has the book. Now I must be going those second years look like they are about to faint from exhaustion they have been in here all morning since I opened" With that the librarian walked towards the second years.

Hermione was walking back towards the great hall to meet Harry and Ron for the next lesson which happened to be Transfiguration with the Slytherins. 'Why would he want a book about deciphering dreams? I wanted it because I want to know what my reoccurring dream means. I wonder what he is dreaming about. _WAIT! _WHAT? You are Hermione Granger Head Girl he calls you a mudblood for gods sake. He is an arrogant, conniving idiot. _Yes but he is also looking good didn't you notice that he had a perfect body now? Or the fact that he has been staring at you constantly? Maybe you want to know about his dreams because secretly you want to know if you are in them. _NO I do not want to be in his dreams, just because he is in mine doesn't mean I am in his does it?'

Hermione's train of thought kept her until she bumped into someone. As soon as she hit the floor she was jerked out of her thinking of Malfoy. "Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" A hand reached down to help her up when she got up she realised that it was Malfoy's hand she was still holding. Instead of his normal sneering at her and the constant name calling he just replied with a simple answer "Don't worry about it… Hermione" and he walked away leaving Hermione in complete and utter shock. 'Did he just call me Hermione? No mudblood? No Granger? What the hell is going on'

Once she reached the Great Hall she saw that Harry and Ron were already waiting for her. "Mione, where have you been? We have been waiting for ages were going to be late." Hermione just shrugged unable to speak as she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. '_Draco you're calling him Draco now? _Oh shut up I don't want to listen to you'

Hermione's inner argument carried on until they reached Transfiguration. Once inside she searched the room to find that beautiful silver blonde hair and when she couldn't see it she had to admit that she was slightly disappointed.

Ten minutes into the lesson the door opened and Draco walked in and walked straight to Professor McGonagall but as he walked passed Hermione he dropped a letter in her bag but she didn't notice she was too busy looking at him. Once he got to Professor McGonagall he gave her a package and sat down in his normal seat next to Pansy who as always cuddle up to him. To Hermione's pleasure Draco seemed to be trying his best to ignore her.

"Why does he get to come in ten minutes late and not get shouted at? If it were us we would be in detention" Ron was looking towards Draco in disgust "Its obvious Ronald, he had to get a parcel of some sort for the Professor now if you don't mind I'd like to get some work done before I fall behind like you too" Hermione started to write down notes as Professor McGonagall was saying them.

Ron shifted closer to Harry "What's wrong with her?" Harry just shrugged and started to take notes down. He and Ron has discussed it the night before that they HAD to get their work done this year if they want to be aurors. Finally Hermione moaning at them for 5yrs had paid of. Ron however did not make is own notes he just shuffled closer to Hermione and copied hers.

**Please Read and Review I know this chapter isn't very good like I said I have writers block but I am open to any ideas or suggestions. **


	3. The Dream and The Letters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual J.K Rowling owns it all **

**A/N: I am now out of my writers block even though I know I shouldn't have been in one anyway. This chapter took a lot of time to write I spent absolutely ages and im not sure if I liked the outcome but never mind here goes. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them a lot please keep them coming.**

**Chapter 3 **

_Hermione was running down a dark corridor she was running towards someone or something. All she could think about was that she had to reach the end of the corridor, reach whatever stood at the end of it. _

_She was starting to get tired and the end of the corridor was no where in site but she just kept running in the hope that she was near the end, near the thing that she had craved for over two months now. She ran past various turn off knowing that the path that she needed lay right ahead. There was no need to be curious and look in at every turn off, that would only waste time. _

_The amount of light was getting less and less the further she ran and it wasn't until she was consumed in complete darkness she muttered a simple spell to light her way 'lumos'. The tip of her wand immediately lit up and lit her way to the end of the corridor even though the end was still no where in site. _

_She didn't know what to expect when she got to the end of the corridor, maybe it was the solution of getting rid Voldermort for once and for all. She knew that that was one of her biggest desires to be the one to come up with the solution she knew it was somewhere in her mind and she just hoped that it was at the end of the corridor. The reason she wanted the solution wasn't for the fame she would get for being the one to defeat Voldermort. She wanted to do it for the peace of mind everyone would have including herself. Ever since Harry told her about the prophecy she had dreaded the thought that it would be Harry dying not Voldermort. _

_That's why she wanted to get to the end of the corridor to find out what her deepest desire was. She wasn't stupid; she was in fact the smartest student Hogwarts had seen in a very long time, the teachers liked reminding her of this. She knew that the corridors showed the parts of her mind that she could only explore in her dreams. She knew at the end of this corridor lay her deepest desire and she wanted to know what it was. It was the not the only thing that she didn't know but to her, Hermione Granger it was the most important thing, more important than her books or her grades. _

_To Hermione Granger the thing she wanted most would be at the end of this corridor she just had to reach it._

_She continued to run for what seemed like an eternity to her when the door came into site. As she got closer to the door she saw a single door, white with her name written above it. She slowed to a stop once she got close to the door. She reached out her hand to open it and to her surprise it was open. She pushed it slightly to open it and when the door started to swing out and the light flooded out she heard her name_

"_Hermione? Hermione?" The voice sounded so far away but yet so close_

"_Hermione? _Hermione?" Wait I know that voice, that's Lavender

Hermione's eyes flew open and she realised that she was no longer in the corridor she was sitting in her bed with all the girls from her dormitory watching her fearfully.

"What happened? What's wrong" Hermione said as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

Lavender was the first to speak "It's time for breakfast and when I tried to wake you up so that you wouldn't be late you started mumbling, were you having a nightmare?"

Hermione looked up at the girls and smiled "No I'm fine it wasn't a nightmare… just a very interesting dream that I wanted to continue its ok though thanks for waking me up"

The girls smiled at her nodded and walked out of the dormitory leaving Hermione to get changed. She had been so close that time she actually opened the door, she nearly saw what was in it if it hadn't been for Lavender waking her up she would have found it. What did her dream mean? If only she had that book that Malfoy had taken out and hadn't returned yet. 'Why does he always have to ruin things for me?'

She sighed and continued to get dressed. Once she was dressed she headed to the great hall to join Harry and Ron.

"Morning" Hermione said as she sat down. Ron and Harry looked up at her "Morning Mione" "Morning"

Harry and Ron started a very heated discussion about the best seeker in quidditch. "Ron you know that the best seeker is Krum you just wont admit it because of the fling him and Hermione had during the last two years"

Ron's ears went pink "That has nothing to do with it. Yes he is a good seeker but he is not the best" Everyone knew that Ron had taken a liking to Hermione since the third year when they started to notice each other, more than just friends but they soon found out that after only two weeks of going out with each other that it was a mistake they had never argued so much. So they soon decided to call it quits but it still didn't stop the fact that he found her very attractive they just weren't compatible.

Harry suddenly stopped the conversation when Hedwig came swooping down with a letter for him. After removing the letter from her beak and giving her a piece of his bacon she happily hooted and flew off. Hermione looked at Harry as he read the letter once he read it and looked up "It's from McGonagall she said that she wants to see me at the end of breakfast" Hermione and Ron looked surprised "What for?" They both said in unison. Harry laughed and shook his head; they were more alike than they knew. "Don't know she just said that she wanted to see me" Harry shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast. Once breakfast was over everyone headed to their common rooms to get their bags, and head of for first lesson, which happened to be Transfiguration. Harry of course stayed behind to find out what Professor McGonagall wanted.

Hermione was getting out her Transfiguration book out when she say something sticking out of the top. Curious as to what it was she opened it. She didn't recognise the writing it was curvy and simple.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you sense me looking at you. I know that you can feel my presence when I enter the room. I know that you feel my eyes wonder over to you when we are meant to be working. But I also know that you have no clue as to who I am, and that kills me more than you will ever know._

_I can't count the amount of times I catch myself thinking about you or staring at you when I should be working, eating or even sleeping. _

_I have woken up from my sleep in sweat every morning as the reoccurring dream I have often ends up with you finding out who I am and hating me. That's why I am not going to tell you who I am at the end of this letter. In the fear that when you find out who I am my dream will come true. _

_If you wish to reply, please leave your reply behind the hour glasses._

_Yours Always_

_Your secreted admirer_

Hermione re-read the letter again who could ever feel this way about her? 'Should I write back? They will be expecting me to write back. I'll write back' Hermione spent most of the lesson figuring out what to do next. She wasn't paying as much attention to the lesson as she knew she should be but with the thought of the letter and the her dream in her head it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

She immediately took out a piece of parchment and started to write back

_Dear my secret admirer,_

_I really don't know what to say at the moment, and if you know me you will know that it takes a lot to render me speechless. If you are sure that you won't tell me your name at least give me a name I can write to, I feel stupid writing to 'my secret admirer'. _

_You are right. I do feel your stares. I do feel your presence when you enter the room its like I feel chills running down my spine every time I do sense you. But every time I try to see you I can't, I just see faceless people eating their food, or doing their work no one seems to stand out but I am hoping in time you will stand out I need to know who you are._

_I will be awaiting you next reply from behind the hour glass. _

_Until next time_

_Hermione_

Hermione folded up the parchment and announced to Ron and Harry that she would catch up with them in the greenhouses. They nodded and accepted her excuse that she was going to the library. She checked that no one was looking as she slipped the letter behind the Gryffindor hour glass. She then left to catch up Ron hoping that the next time she goes to visit the hour glasses she would get a letter back in return.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for the people who already reviewed I will comment to you each personally next time its just that it is really quite late and I am getting tired.**


	4. The realistation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing JK Rowling owns it all**

**A/N: All replies to Reviews will be at the end of this chapter so If you reviewed look out for your name**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione made a trip to the hour glasses after Herbology to see if her 'admirer' had taken the note. She knew that it was far too soon to expect a return note.

When she got there she saw that the note had been picked up. She just hoped it was picked up by her 'admirer' and not Filch or another student because that would be very embarrassing for her.

At the end of the lessons Hermione went to the Gryffindor common rooms to drop of her bag and maybe squeeze in a little homework before dinner at the Great Hall, when she spotted Harry and Ron acting weird in the corner of the room, obviously discussing something in great detail. Harry shook his head said something to Ron who slowly nodded. Hermione was very curios because since when did they keep secrets from her? Granted she hadn't told them about the note but that was only because it was new to her and she felt it was something that the boys could do without knowing.

As she got closer Harry spotted her and told Ron and they stopped talking immediately and stood up to greet her.

"Hey Mione" Hermione looked at Ron who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" she saw a quick glance between Harry and Ron "Nothing is going on Hermione. Why did you hear something?" Harry replied with a slightly worried look on his face. Hermione looked at them both curiously. "No I haven't heard anything but should I have?"

Ron was the one to speak next "No, Hermione everything is fine nothing is going on" She saw that Ron's ears went red now she knew something was up and it started to annoy her that they wasn't telling her.

"Well you are obviously hiding something from me, I tell you two everything and you are keeping something from me" _well nearly everything im not lying im just telling the whole truth besides they are the ones hiding something _"Well?" She looked at both of them expecting an answer, when it became apparent that she wasn't going to get an answer out of them she decided that she wasn't going to act like a spoilt brat who didn't get their own way. "Fine don't tell me but I will be in the library if you decide to tell me"

With that she stormed out of the common room and headed to the library she hadn't intended to go to the library but she might as well she knew that if she was in the common room she would see Ron and Harry whispering she would rather not see them keep things from her.

Once she got to the library she noticed that it was almost empty just a few people who were like her, either avoiding friends or were trying not to fall behind on their homework.

Hermione settled in her favourite chair at her favourite table, the reason it was her favourite was because from her seat she could see almost every part of the library. It made it easier to find books if she didn't have to walk from one side of the room to the other side to get them, this way she was an equal amount of distant from either side of the room.

Once she sat down and got her parchment and quills out and found a book that she needed to help with her Herbology homework, she felt it. That tingle down her spine that told her he was near her. She could feel his stares on the back of her neck, she had goose bumps on her arms she knew he was here, her secret admirer was in the library now. She turned around in hope of seeing him, but the person she saw shocked her. It was Ron and Harry just behind him. _'Is it one of them? Is that what they talking about? They could have been deciding what to put in the letter that's why they stopped talking when she got near them. No it can't possibly be them right?' _Hermione was just staring blankly at Ron and Harry. So they decided that she was still mad at them so they walked towards her.

"Hermione, look we are sorry that we upset you but we can't tell you what we were talking about" Hermione looked into Harry's eyes he did seem sincere

"It doesn't matter" Hermione then immediately got up put the books and parchments in her bag and muttered her goodbyes to the boys and the only thing she could think was '_Could it really be them? Harry did seem sincere in not being able to tell her what they were talking about. But then why didn't they something to her instead of writing her the note. Although it did make sense, they would have been able to slip the note in her bag without her noticing. Whenever she felt the tingles and the shivers they were always around. Maybe it is them. But they are like brothers to me. I couldn't think of them as anything else' _

Hermione's thoughts carried her all the way to the Great Hall people were already in there so she decided to sit down and start to eat.

Then she felt it again, the shivers, the stares. She looked around at the entrance and Harry and Ron were their walking towards them, Malfoy had just pushed past them and caused Ron to stumble into a Ravenclaw prefect.

She turned around almost immediately, that was the proof that she needed. They were their _AGAIN_ when she got those feelings. It has to be them they were there every time, no one else was there when they were, when she got the feelings. But what Hermione didn't know that someone else was there every time.

After they ate their meal in silence, well Hermione ate in silence everyone else was talking. Hermione excused herself to see if she had a note and to her delight she had she picked up the note and put it in her bag and headed to her dormitory so that she could read it in private.

A/N: Ok so I know it's a little short but I had to end it there. As always please read and review.

**Random Gal: **As usual thank you for the reviews I hope you like this chapter

**Etcies: ** Thank you for reviewing and I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon.

**LPGCROCKS: **Thank you for the compliment, I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to review

**Monica7725: **I hope you are happy with this update and as always please review


	5. The revelation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing JK Rowling owns it all**

**A/N: Ok so as usual I will have my replies to the reviews at the end. And have you all heard the news? The next HP book – Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince is out on the 16th July 2005. I can not wait. Anyways on with the story**

**Chapter 5 **

Once Hermione was in the safe confines of her dorm room she sat on her bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione_

_Thank you for replying to my letter I didn't know if you would or not. I understand that it is weird just writing to someone you don't know the name of so you can call me Dragon. _

_I noticed a few things about you the other day, things that only someone falling in love would notice. Like when you are concentrating you stick out your tongue and slowly glide it across your bottom lip or that when are thinking of something or someone you put your fingers through your hair. _

_It is when I noticed these things that I realised that I was falling in love with you, I have been trying to deny these feelings since I saw you in the fourth year at the Yule Ball. You looked amazing that night and that is when I felt something for you other than what my feelings already were._

_I am not sure why I am writing letters to you maybe it is to let you know how I feel about you, and you can get to know the real me without judging the me that you know._

_I hope to get a reply soon_

_Yours Always_

_Dragon_

'_Wow… just wow'_ that was the only thing that Hermione could think of. How could anyone feel like that? Especially for her? It took Hermione quite a long time before she could think of a response for it then she did.

_Dearest Dragon_

(Draco is now reading the letter out loud in his dorm)

_I didn't quite know that what to say right now to be honest I am a little shocked that someone could have those feelings for me. _

_I am willing to keep writing to you and getting to know you in the hope that one day you well have the confidence to tell me who you are. _

_In your first letter you mention that you woke up from a dream sweating. I also have the same problem. I find myself dreaming of the same thing almost every night. I am running down a corridor towards something that my heart wants more than anything else, I know that because I can feel it. I can feel my heart pounding faster and faster as I get closer to the thing I desire the most. But I always wake up before I can open the door. I do not know what it means but I know that if you have a reoccurring dream it is best to try and decipher it. However when I went to get a book out on deciphering dreams but the last one was taken by non other than Draco Malfoy. _

_It's just like him to take the thing I need the most away from me. _

_I am telling you this in confidence and I hope that you do not tell anyone of this dream._

_I hope to get a reply from you soon_

_Always Thinking_

_Hermione_

No one knows how much he had changed from last year, because he didn't have a friendship close enough to anyone to tell them what had happened. He had no one to tell.

The reason he had changed was because he no longer idolised his father. He witnessed his father murder his mother Narcissa because she had told Lucius that she didn't want Draco to become a Death Eater. She had said that he was worth more than the life of a Death Eater. Narcissa knew that Voldermort would fall eventually at the hands of Dumbledore and Harry Potter and she didn't want her only son to be dragged down with him, and for saying that Lucius had performed the _Avada Kedavra _curse on her killing her instantly and making sure that Draco had seen it.

That event had changed him instantly. Draco knew that Malfoy's didn't love, but he did, he loved his mother she was the only one who cared for him. She had kept him safe when Lucius decided that he needed to be punished for no reason at all, other than the fact that Draco had always asked questions when he was younger. Of course when he got older he realised that asking questions would get him a beating so he never asked questions.

Draco folded the letter and put in his drawer along with the first reply he had gotten from Hermione. He would have to think about what to write in return. He knew that Hermione was a smart girl, well she was starting to grow into a beautiful and smart young lady actually, but all the same he knew that if he slipped up on a clue of what his real identity was she would figure it out and he was scared of what she would do when she found out.

So he decided to get his homework done first then that would give him until the next morning to write a reply to her, he knew that if he wanted any girl in the school he could get her. He wasn't vain but he knew that he was easily the best looking guy at the school. He had worked out a lot during the summer it was his way of relieving his anger of what his father had done. So now he had muscles and had rock hard abs he also had a certain charm and he was very smooth when it came to talking to the ladies that's how he knew he could get any girl he wanted. Actually many of the Slytherin girls had already threw themselves at his feet already and the same goes for the girls in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But he also knew that none of them compared to Hermione. No one had her intelligence, her wit, her smile, her figure or in fact any part of her, she was totally unique and some how Draco knew that they were perfect for each other. Each others better half, each others sun and moon or at least she was.

She was the sun that brightened his darker hours, she was the moon that shone brightly and made the darkness look beautiful and peaceful she was his everything but the only problem was that she didn't know he felt like this, she knew how Dragon felt. He was sure that if she knew it was him, Draco Malfoy the Slytherin she would probably laugh in his face and turn him down but he couldn't help how he felt he had tried to deny it for so long but now he somehow broke and couldn't hold in his feelings any longer.

A/N: Ok I hope you liked this chapter it tells you basically how Draco feels and it also explains his sudden change in character.

**Evie Malfoy: **I agree it is some how unbelievable that she doesn't know straight away who it is but that's the thing. People always say you spend a long time searching for the one when the one is right under your nose I think that applies to this fic. Thanks for reviewing.

**Etcies: **I am happy that you have no complaints so far I just hope that you have no complaints about this chapter

**Random gal:** Thanks I hope it turns out to be a great story. I hope that you liked this chapter and as always keep reviewing

**Monica7725:** I hope you liked this chapter and please keep reviewing


	6. The Disapointment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J K Rowling owns it all**

**A/N: Im sorry it has taken so long to get this up but it has been a hectic Christmas. As always I will reply to the reviewers at the end of this chapter**

**Chapter 6**

At the Slytherin breakfast table Draco was sat in his normal seat, in between Blaise and Goyle. He was obviously deep in thought as he hadn't touched his food, but none of his so called friends had noticed Draco being unusually quiet in fact non of them had noticed that he had changed at all. He didn't join in the conversations they had about being Death eaters and how the Dark Lord was the best wizard of all times. He wouldn't walk with them when they would go to find a random girl to have fun with. He would never join in the taunts of fellow students. He would have done all of that before his mother had died. He would never have admitted his feelings for Granger a Mudblood, but now he can. Now he can do all the things he could never do before. He didn't think of himself as a Malfoy anymore. Legally and in Blood he was, but not in his mind or in his heart. He was something, someone completely different.

He decided that he wasn't going to eat his breakfast instead he went to write a reply to Hermione. As he was at the entrance at the Great Hall he saw Hermione looking behind the hour glass and he saw her shoulders slump in disappointment when she found that she hadn't had a reply. He walked to her.

"Granger. What are you looking behind there for?" Draco said in his normal cold voice. He didn't quite know why he was using the cold voice but he couldn't help it.

"It is none of your business what I am doing. Nor what I am looking for. Now if you don't mind I am going to get some breakfast" and with that she walked away leaving Draco standing there watching her swerve away.

He walked up to his room. He was now more than ever positive that if she found out who he was she would be disappointed. He wanted to know if she would be able to fall in love with him, the real him. Not the Malfoy that the rest of Hogwarts know, not the Malfoy who looked up to his father. No, he wanted to see if she could love him now, the way he his now, a change man.

So he took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began his reply.

_Dear Hermione_

_I am sorry for not replying sooner. I hope you weren't too disappointed when you looked behind the hour glass. I would hate to disappoint you. _

_It's strange that people often overlook their dreams. Some dreams are useless they have no real meaning what so ever but others have deep meanings. _

_Often people think that a dream is just a dream, but I think otherwise. A dream can make you realise what you really desire or what mistakes you have made and how you could have made better choices in the first place. But a dream is a haven; a dream is a place where you inner most thoughts and secrets come out. I think the ability to read a dream is a great thing. It helps you to think, say and do things that you would normally never do in real life. It helps you live out your wildest fantasies and replay your favourite moments. _

_I am sorry that Draco Malfoy has taken the book that you need and I hope that the next time you go into the library, it is there._

_I want you to know that the reason I am not telling you who I am is not only because I am scared that you will reject me. I am ashamed of what I used to be, of how I always acted around you, but I can tell you that I have changed. _

_I hope to receive your reply soon._

_I'll wait for you as long as I have to._

_Yours forever_

_Dragon_

Draco re-read the letter and once he was happy with it he headed down to the hour glasses to put it there. However when he got there the entrance hall was absolutely packed with students.

He went over to where Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe were standing.

"What has happened? Why are all the students in here and not the Great Hall?"

Blaise looked at Draco, startled that he had just turned up from nowhere.

"Apparently some 7th year has had a breakdown because of the exams they have coming up, they couldn't take the pressure I suppose, must be a mudblood."

"Must be, they are so inferior you wouldn't see us breaking down" Draco replied. He knew that he was using the cold voice that he hated to use, but he knew that if he didn't reply the way he had he knew they would become suspicious. He didn't know why he cared anymore he didn't really I suppose some old habits are just hard to break.

He looked over the heads of the students in front of him and he saw a 7th year Hufflepuff sitting in the floor crying, her friends were around her trying to console her but to no avail. Just then Professor Dumbledore came waltzing into the entrance hall.

"Come on now dear things can't be that bad. I am sure that you will pass"

The girl looked up at Dumbledore "You have no idea the amount of stress I am under. I have been expected to follow in the footsteps of my father. He works in the ministry he is an aurora I am expected to become one too, but the work is too hard. I am going to let him down. I just…. Can't take it"

Dumbledore smiled at her and bent down to help her up.

"I think that I have a solution to this. I know that many students in their 7th year are having the same doubts. So I think that it would be a good idea for those students to form study groups. Have someone help you on your weaker subjects and help other students with you stronger subjects. I think that it would be of great benefits to you all. You can either start your own study group or got to your Head Boy and Girl for guidance. I am sure that they will be more than happy to help. Now I think that everyone is late for class so off you all go"

Dumbledore walked away smiling, and the whole of the school felt uplifted. 'How can he do that? How can he say a few words and make so many people feel better. They were right. He is truly a great man' Draco stood alone in his thoughts he decided that it was too late to put the note behind the hour glasses, so he decided to put it there later.

He then followed the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeons. They had potions with the Gryffindors. This used to make him happy for a different reason. He used to love to go and see Snape sneer at Potter but now, now the reason that he loved to go was because Hermione was there. He would usually get on with his work or at least try to but now all he could do was look at her working. He could spend eternity just staring at her, watching her every move. He knew that made him sound like a stalker but he didn't care that was how he felt. That is what it feels like to be in love.

He decided that after potions he would put the letter behind the hour glasses for her to find.

Hermione decided that she would wait until dinner to look at the hour glass for a reply. She didn't want to risk it; she didn't want anyone seeing her, like Malfoy had seen her this morning. Someone would undoubtedly figure out that she was looking for something and then someone would find her letters before she had chance to read them. She couldn't let that happen. So she would slip out there during dinner, just make up an excuse that she has forgotten something, and get the letter hopefully unnoticed.

That dinner she made her excuses and went out to see if Dragon had replied and he had, as she picked up the letter she put it inside her robes and couldn't stop smiling when she entered the Great Hall again.

"Hermione, why are you smiling like that?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mash potato.

"Smiling, like what?" Hermione asked innocently

"Like you have just been given a million galleons"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Ronald. You know very well that people don't go around giving out galleons, besides is it illegal for me to smile now?"

Ron looked at Harry whose mouth was hanging low. "Erm I suppose not" He continued to eat his meal in silence.

Draco looked up at Hermione and saw that she was smiling. Her smile reached from ear to ear and he wondered what could make her so happy. Just then she moved to reach her pumpkin juice and he saw the letter sticking out of her robes.

Was it him who made her smile like that? Just a letter from him could make her smile that much? He wondered if she would smile that much if she knew he was writing the letters.

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait please review.**

**dramaqueen141691: **Thanks Im glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter, please keep reviewing. If people don't review I don't think people are reading it and I will stop writing.

**Etcies: **I put Draco reading aloud because I wanted to make it seem like the films when the person writing it started of the letter but the person reading the letter was reading the rest. But apparently I couldn't pull it off. Never mind. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you review to this chapter.

**random gal:** Thank you for reviewing and as always keep reviewing.

**Mrs.AdamBrody:** Thanks nice to know that people are finding my story. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will review.

**Monica7725:** I didn't write that intentionally however I did notice it once you had pointed it out. I suppose they are more alike than they think. Yes I think it is great new too that the book is finally being released.


	7. The Clue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue **

**Chapter 7**

Hermione almost ran back to her dormitory after that days lessons, to open the letter, she just couldn't wait. All the doubt's she had when she started to read the letters had gone straight out of the window, so to speak.

Once she got into her room she jumped on the bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione_

_I am sorry for not replying sooner. I hope you weren't too disappointed when you looked behind the hour glass. I would hate to disappoint you. _

_It's strange that people often overlook their dreams. Some dreams are useless they have no real meaning what so ever but others have deep meanings. _

_Often people think that a dream is just a dream, but I think otherwise. A dream can make you realise what you really desire or what mistakes you have made and how you could have made better choices in the first place. But a dream is a haven; a dream is a place where you inner most thoughts and secrets come out. I think the ability to read a dream is a great thing. It helps you to think, say and do things that you would normally never do in real life. It helps you live out your wildest fantasies and replay your favourite moments. _

_I am sorry that Draco Malfoy has taken the book that you need and I hope that the next time you go into the library, it is there._

_I want you to know that the reason I am not telling you who I am is not only because I am scared that you will reject me. I am ashamed of what I used to be, of how I always acted around you, but I can tell you that I have changed. _

_I hope to receive your reply soon._

_I'll wait for you as long as I have to._

_Yours forever_

_Dragon_

'_This guy is really smart, I doubt Ron could write anything like this so it can't be him, and it definitely wouldn't be Harry. Or could it? He calls himself Dragon and Harry DID defeat a dragon in the fourth year'_ Hermione decided that she would write back in the hope that eventually "Dragon" would slip up and make a mistake which would tell her who he is.

Hermione wrote her reply back straight away and put it in her pocket, ready to put it behind the hour glasses. As she headed towards the portrait Harry stopped her in her tracks.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

Hermione looked at Harry confused "Im fine what would make you think I wasn't?"

Harry shrugged "I dunno you just seem… distant lately. I mean whenever we see you, you are either reading a book or writing letters. We just don't see you much anymore and Ron and I are worried about you"

Hermione shook her head "I am absolutely fine Harry. I have just been getting stuck into my work you know we have very important exams coming up and we definitely can't fail them now can we? Besides Im not _always_ writing letters"

"Well whenever we see you, you are writing letters. Just _who_ are you writing to anyway?" Harry replied

Hermione just looked at him for a minute just thinking, 'if he is asking who I am writing to does that mean it's not him? So it's not Harry and it's not Ron who on this earth is it?' "Harry it doesn't matter who I am writing the letters too, but if you think I am neglecting you and Ron as friends I am sorry. I didn't mean to separate myself from you two. I promise I'll be here more often for you two ok?"

Harry nodded "Okay. Where are you going?"

Hermione looked at him nervously even though Harry was her best friend she couldn't tell about Dragon especially since it wasn't him. "The owlery I got a letter from my mum and dad they wanted to know how school is going"

With that she headed out of the door and headed not the owlery but to the hour glasses.

Once she got there, she put the reply behind the Gryffindor hour glass. She always put hers their, she didn't know why she just felt weird about putting it anywhere else. She would always find her reply in between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Maybe Dragon was from one of those houses.

Walking back to the common room and thinking of whom Dragon could be she bumped into someone, but instead of falling to the ground she was kept up and balanced. The person she had bumped into had automatically put their arms around her to keep her steady. The person's arms felt so strong and for some reason Hermione felt safe in his arms, until she looked up.

"Malfoy let go of me NOW!" Hermione spat, as she was trying to get out of his grasp.

Draco let go of her "If you would rather me let you fall on your ass I'll remember to let you next time"

With that he stalked off obviously angry.

Hermione just stood in the place where she hit Draco 'wow he was really angry. Why would he get that angry and what the hell was he doing by the hourglasses?' Hermione let her thoughts wonder as she headed back to the common room.

A/N: Ok I know much didn't happen in this chapter but there will be soon I think I will finish this on chapter 10 and then do a sequel what do you think?

Oh and it's my birthday on the 6th (tomorrow) so it would be great if I turned on my computer and got loads of reviews. Toodles

**Etcies:** its ok I didn't mean it like that. It's a learning curve for me so its good to know that people can review and be honest with me.

**Random gal:** I haven't heard anything about the forth film being out I was told that it was not out until November. Thanks for reviewing

NybCR: Bends down into a bow. Thank you

**Mrs.AdamBrody**: Thank you and my readers are all special.

**Monica7725:** I'm not quite sure how I will let her find out it is him. But ill assure you that it will be before he is ready to tell. But then again would he ever be ready to tell?


	8. The end of the corridor

**Disclaimer: You have never, nor will you ever hear me say that I won a thing to do with HP (well apart from their DVDs, books etc) so please do not sue**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Keep them coming. Oh and for those who like this story I hope that you will read my other fic, The Love of the Heads. Thanks. **

**On with the story**

**Chapter 8**

_Hermione found herself running down the all too familiar corridor again. With that same feeling as she always got, desire. But this time something was different. She also felt hope. She had a feeling and hoped it was true. Her feeling was that tonight, in this dream, she would find out what was behind the door._

_She continued at a run quickening her pace, so she was now at a full pelt run. She could feel herself getting out of breath but she didn't care. She would use her last breath to find out who was behind the door if she had to. _

_Her heart raced as she saw the door come into view. The lights seemed to get brighter as she got closer to the door, and she knew that this time she would open it. She got to the door and put her hand on the handle, taking a few seconds to gain her breath back. She pushed the door open and was shocked at what she saw. _

_She saw someone completely covered in flames. They didn't seem to be in pain. They weren't screaming or running around. They were just standing there, looking at her._

_She walked closer to the person, but with every step closer the flames grew bigger and thicker, until she was forced to stop._

"_Why won't you let me see you?" Hermione said with desperation in her voice. _

"_I won't let you near me because you will be disappointed in me, and of who I am. I will do nothing but let you down. I love you too much to hurt you."_

_The voice sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't place it. _

"_Why are you covered in flames?"_

_The voice gave out a little laugh. "Still not figured it out? And here I was thinking you were smart" He didn't say it as an insult he said it to tease her._

"_Dragon? You call your self Dragon so you conceal yourself behind the qualities that a Dragon has?"_

"_Yes, that explains the flames. I knew that you would eventually get to open the door that's why I have been preparing myself. That's why I had time to put the flames up. I have to go now"_

"_What? Why?" Hermione was getting worried, she had finally reached the door, only to be denied, again. _

"_I know you are very smart, and I know that you will soon figure out who I am, but I don't want to see the disappointment in your beautiful eyes when you do"_

_Dragon turned around and exited through a door, Hermione ran to follow but when she reached the door and walked through she was awake in her own bed._

Damn. She thought that this time she would definitely find out who was behind the door, and now, she only knows that her deepest desire is Dragon, but she doesn't know who he really is.

Hermione got out of bed, twenty minutes early and decided to take an extra long shower. She figured that it would give her time to think of whom that voice belonged too.

Draco had gotten up earlier than usual that morning, due to the fact that Hermione had nearly found out who he was. He had been smart enough to know that if Hermione was having the same kind of dream as him, they were somehow connected and that if she opened the door it would reveal him. So he put a charm on himself just as she opened the door.

He got up and took a quick shower, he figured that Hermione would have replied by now, so he got up and out of bed and headed to the Great Hall twenty minutes earlier than anyone else, he was sure that no one else would be up. That would give him time to read and maybe reply to Hermione's letter before anyone turned up.

Five minutes later he was sat at the Slytherin table reading Hermione's letter. Just as he had assumed the room was completely empty.

_Dear Dragon_

_I agree with what you said about dreams. I am going to go to the library tomorrow during my free period; I really need to figure out my dream. I have a feeling that tonight may very well be the night that I get to open the door and find what I desire, and for that reason I can not wait to go to bed._

_I am sorry that you feel the way you do, I feel like I have gotten to know you so much lately and I look forward to reading every letter from you. I am sure that I wouldn't be disappointed in you. I know the real you, it doesn't matter about anything else. I just hope that eventually you will find enough trust in me, to let me see who you are._

_I was in the library the other day, doing my potions work, when I thought of you. Well I was trying to think of who you were. I had pictured every guy in my year and none of them seem as smart or witty or as philosophical as you. That's why I am thinking that you are not in my year. Maybe in the year above, but I don't know anyone in the year above. Even if you won't tell me who you are, will you at least tell me about you? What year you are in? What are you hobbies? What are you parents like? I want to know everything about you Dragon. Even if I can't know the one thing I want to know, I want to know the rest._

_I can't wait for your reply_

_I will always be thinking of you_

_Hermione_

Draco smiled to himself. He knew that she was trying to guess who he was by asking those questions, but he would tell her anyway. She didn't know him enough to guess who he was, not by her questions anyway.

He looked around the room and there were only a few people in there. Three Ravenclaw fourth years, who looked over at him at that moment smiled at him and turned round to giggle. There were also some Hufflepuff boys sitting at the table eating their breakfast. There were only about 5 people at the Gryffindor table and a few first year Slytherins who were sat at the other end of the table. Draco thought it was safe to write his reply so he did.

_Dear Hermione_

_I woke up early today and thought I would see if you had replied. You had so now I am writing my reply back. _

_I know that you saw me last night, in your dream, because you were in mine too. I know that you are disappointed that I wouldn't let you see me, but I hope that you appreciate that I am too scared. That is not normally something I would normally admit, but when it comes to you. I'm nothing but scared and in love. I am scared of what you will say or do when you eventually find out who I am. _

_I will answer your questions only because I have disappointed you enough the past few days._

_I am in the 6th year, your year. I love to read; mainly literature and I love to fly. It makes me feel free, it makes everything else in the world seem pointless. Where do I start with my parents? My mother died recently. Her death hit me hard. She was the only one who cared about me, the only one who loved me and now I feel like I have no one. I never talk to my father now. I see him in a different light since my mother's death, he somehow changed. I used to love my father. He meant everything to me but now? I hate him. I now see things in him I only ever thought were in nightmares._

_Now you now some things about me that no one else does and I hope it will stay that way._

_I do love you. I want you to know that, I really do. I think about you constantly I smile whenever I feel you near; I smile when I know you sense my stare. _

_Although I am scared of what will happen when you find out who I am. I am also happy. I am happy at the thought of you feeling the same way as me, I imagine us walking to classes together holding hands, and I imagine kissing your soft lips every time we see each other. I just hope that one day we can have that._

_I hope to talk soon_

_Love you always_

_Dragon_

When Draco looked up he saw that the room had started to get full so he slipped out of his chair into the Entrance Hall and put the letter next to the Slytherin hour glass and headed to his dorm to get his bag.

Hermione didn't think that Dragon would have replied so soon. It was just on pure chance that she noticed the letter. As she was heading to get breakfast she glanced over at the hourglasses to see who was winning and she saw the letter there. Her heart skipped a beat as she read it.

He had the dream too? They must be connected somehow. Maybe they were soul mates; it wasn't uncommon for soul mates to share thoughts or dreams.

Hermione headed to the library to find the book that she needed to decipher her dream, maybe Draco had returned it.

She had found that he had. She was flicking through the pages and found the chapter she needed.

It told her all about how to decipher her dream by looking at what was in her dream more than what her dream was about. She turned the page to see a list of objects and their meanings she looked for corridors first. It had basically told her what she already knew. That it shows something she desired or that it represented her life and that every time there was a turn in the corridor a turn would happen in her life.

She continued to look and then she found flames. There were many meanings for this but none that could help her.

She put the book back in a very bad mood. A book had never let her down before. She had waited a long time to find out what her dream meant and the book told her what she already knew nothing more.

She headed to Care of Magical Creatures; she knew that they were going to learn about Dragons today, she had asked Hagrid.

When she got there she was sat down on a log next Harry and Ron, when she felt the stare. She turned around to see Draco. She shrugged it of thinking that Draco was heading her way to torment her. When he didn't, she was a little shocked.

Hagrid starting to talk to the class about the different types of dragons there were when Hermione heard Draco telling Crabbe to stop annoying him she started to think.

His voice, she knew that voice it was the voice in her dreams, but how? Her mind was running through a lot of things at once.

Why had she felt the stare when Draco was there? That was the feeling she got when Dragon was staring at her not when Draco did.

She HAD bumped into Draco when she was looking for Dragons reply, and soon after her reply was there. Did he know about the letters? Draco's mother was dead, as was Dragons but maybe that was just a coincidence. Dragon did say that the dream book would be back in the library and it was, and Draco DID have the book before her, and wasn't Draco Latin for Dragon?

Oh my god. Is Draco Dragon? No he can't be. She couldn't be in love with Draco she just can't be.

Hermione stood up and ran she ignored the calls from Harry, Ron and Hagrid and ran as fast as she could. She got to lake and sat down.

"Ok Hermione lets think about this" Hermione was talking to herself "It can't be him. I would have noticed before. Oh my god it is him. All the clues are there. The notes being behind the Slytherin hour glass, Draco being by the hour glasses all the time, the fact that he got angry when she told him to get off her, when she bumped into him. The fact that he held her close and the fact that she felt safe in his arms"

Hermione couldn't believe she had missed all of the signs. How had she not recognised his voice in the dream? How had she been so stupid?

Just then she heard a rustle behind her.

"So finally realised it was me then?"

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there but I felt I had too. This chapter also turned out to be longer than i intented, but i guess when you start writting and get so into the storythat you can't stop, it tends to get long. lol.I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Thanks for all of the great reviews please keep them up.**

**random91: **Hermione never felt weird around Draco because her past feelings for him clouded her present feelings for him. She only felt the hatred that she normally feels for him and not the love she feels for Dragon. I hope this has cleared that up for you a little bit.

**Emikitty0922:** Thank you for you r review and thank you for the compliment

**DanRadcliffe5666:** I'm glad that your friend thinks highly enough to recommend me and thank you for reviewing it is greatly appreciated

**LiLy MaLfOy13:** Thank you and please keep reviewing

**dramaqueen141691:** Thanks I had a great birthday. I can now legally buy alcohol (Im English and the age limit is 18 yrs old yay) I will think about continuing it instead of doing a sequel. I am happy that you find that you can relate to this story because I can relate to it too.

**deadlyabyss12:** Hope you liked it

**gc'sbaby2985:** thank you I had a great birthday, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Mrs.AdamBrody:** thank you, I hope you like this chapter

**Monica7725:** thank you. That is how I originally intended Hermione to find out, but I think considering how smart she is and how the story as progressed I think that her finding out by one event (like seeing Draco when she felt the stare) would somehow work. I hope it did anyway. LoL. I hope you liked this fic.


	9. The Slytherin Common room

**Disclaimer: I have never have, nor will you ever hear me say I own Harry Potter, because I don't own it. so dont sue**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9**

Just then she heard a rustle behind her.

"So finally realised it was me then?"

Hermione turned around to see the beautiful silver eyes that belonged to Draco.

"Draco…Hi" Hermione said never taking her eyes of his. She never noticed before how beautiful his eyes were. She always used to think his eyes were grey and cold but now, all she could see was silver and warmth.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Draco interrupted her.

"I know you worked out who I was. I mean you're smart how could you not? But I also saw the look on your face when it finally dawned on you. When you finally realised that it was me.

"It was the look I have been dreading since I realised my feelings for you, and since you started coming into my dreams and trying to find me. I'm not going to make this situation any harder, by asking how you feel about me. Im just going to leave and hope that one day, you will see the real me, who you've been writing to and not the Draco that you thought you knew."

Draco turned around suddenly and walked away, leaving a very shocked Hermione. Hermione was shocked about the whole thing. The fact that it had been Draco she had been writing to, the fact that it took her so long to realise that it was Draco. She was trying to process all that information and what he had just said.

Hermione decided to take a slow walk back up to the castle to think about things and maybe find Draco to talk to him.

She wasn't sure what she was going to say but she hoped that it would just come to her, words had never failed her before so why should they now?

But finding Draco was harder than she thought. It had now been two days since the day by the lake and she still couldn't find him. Anytime she asked a Slytherin where he was they would laugh at her and walk away, or they would call her a mudblood and just tease her before she decided to walk away. Either way it was impossible to find him.

She still didn't know what she would say to him, but she knew how she felt. She still dreamt about him. A lot, she still checks behind the hour glass every time she goes by. But every time she leaves disappointed, and without a letter in her hand, that was until the end of the second day.

She had gone for a walk by the lake hoping that he might be there, when she noticed it.

_Dear Hermione_

_I know we haven't seen each other since you found out it was me, who has been writing these letters to you, but I want you to understand that its not you. I understand that the things I have done to you in the past are unforgivable. I am just sorry that I didn't realise how I felt until it was too late._

_I hope that some time in the future, you can forgive me for all the terrible things I have done._

_Yours always and forever_

_Draco _

Hermione folded up the letter and put it in her box, which was full of all the previous letters Draco had sent.

She wanted to see him so bad, to tell him that she had already forgiven him, to tell him that she didn't care what the past Draco did to her. All she cared about was what he could do to her now.

Hermione decided to write him a letter in return. If she couldn't see him at least she could talk to him.

_Dearest Draco_

_I have been trying to find the right things to say to you, hoping that I would see you, to tell you in person but im guessing that's not going to happen. I am sure that if you did not want me to see you that I wouldn't be able to. So I am going to tell you in this letter instead. _

_When we first started too write letters, I was a little bit apprehensive about it all. I wasn't sure of what to think, but then I started to get to know you, the real you, and I felt things for you I never thought were possible. _

_You said that day by the lake, that you saw the look on my face when I realised that it was you, and that it was the look you have been dreading. I am sorry if I looked disappointed or angry or sad, because the fact is I wasn't any of those. I was a little confused. I never thought you would even think twice about looking at me and thinking about me, the way you do._

_You could have any girl you wanted in this school, and you know that. I was just confused as to why you would want me. I mean I am just the plain girl no one thinks about. _

_I hope that I haven't disappointed you in the way I acted, I was just shocked. _

_Well I must go now. I hope that I will see you soon, if not I hope to get a reply from you soon._

_With all my heart _

_Hermione_

Hermione put the letter behind the hour glass and hoped that Draco would come and find her, or at least reply to her.

Hermione was sitting in the great hall eating her lunch when a humming noise started to come from her cloak.

"Err Hermione why are you humming?" Ron said with confusion on his face

Hermione looked up at Ron "Im not Humming, why would I…?"

But then she seemed to realise something and smiled. She dove into her pocket and pulled out a little coin. At first glance it looked like a Knut, small and bronze, but when Harry and Ron looked closer it had a compass on it.

"Erm Hermione?" Harry asked not taking his eyes of the small compass.

But he never got an answer. Hermione took off, without saying goodbye.

She wasn't looking where she was going she was just following the point on the compass.

Hermione knew that Draco wouldn't want to read the letter in public and would more than likely take it back to his room. So she cast a little charm on the letter, which linked it to Hermione's compass, so that when ever the letter was moved and wherever it was taken Hermione could follow.

She followed the point of the compass down to the dungeons and then it pointed straight to the wall.

On the wall was a picture of Salazar Slytherin with a snake in his hand.

"What do you want mudblood?" Salazar said with a deep menacing voice.

"I… I need to speak with Draco. Could you let me in?" Hermione was unsure as to whether or not he would let her in.

Salazar looked her up and down. "Not without a password" he growled

Hermione thought about it for a second. Most Slytherins had one track minds, glory, greed and power. So the password had to be something to link with one of them.

She was just about to say 'mudblood' as the password as the portrait swung open. Pansy was stood in the door way staring at Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pansy asked with disgust on her face.

"It is none of your business why I am here, just move out of the way" Hermione attempted to push her way past and when Pansy wouldn't move she pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus" Pansy's legs and arms immediately snapped together. She was in a full body bind. She fell backwards and you could see were her eyes moving.

As it was still dinner there were not many people in the common room. The only ones in there were obviously scared of what Hermione could do to them, so the stayed away and let her do what she came to do.

Hermione watched the compass and saw that it pointed to the second set of staircases. She followed the point to the very top of the stairs to the last door. The last door had the initials D.M on it. Obviously with him being a Malfoy he got to have his own dormitory.

Hermione stopped outside of the door, and gently and quietly opened it a little. She saw that Draco was sat on his bed, with the letter in one hand and his head in the other.

Draco let out a very loud sigh. "What am I going to do Neo?" Hermione was wondering who he was talking to when she heard a little hoot come from the other side of the room. Draco was talking to his owl.

Draco shook his head a little and stood up. He walked over to his desk and put Hermione's letter away.

Hermione saw this as her chance.

She walked in closing the door quietly behind her; she walked behind Draco and slid her around his waste, feeling his perfect abs as she did. He turned around to see who it was and before he could say anything. Hermione's lips had found his. She was kissing him with all of the passion she could feel. It took a few seconds for Draco to realise what was happening, but when he realised that Hermione was kissing him. He returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss.

Both had the same feeling. Like nothing else mattered, that the only thing worth thinking about was, being with each other. At that specific moment they felt as though they were one, two soul's intertwined as one. Perfect.

**A/N: There you go I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Just to let you know the next chapter may be the last. I am not sure whether I should continue this fic or end it and do a sequel. What do you guys think?**

**DanRadcliffe5666:** Thanks for reviewing.

**Random gal:** Hermione is a smart girl I couldn't have her take a year to figure out who he was. LoL Hope you liked it

**mizzyfreak7:** right there with ya. I LOVE Hermione Draco ships. I hope you liked it and im glad you reviewed

**deadlyabyss12:** thanks

**dramaqueen141691:** thanks, I read your stories and was hooked. So everyone who read this, read dramaqueen141691 fics she is talented

**Emikitty0922:** I hope that settled your cravings. Please review

**Monica7725:** thanks, yeah I thought that if she found out by seeing him, would be too predictable, everyone would be expecting that so I decided to change it. I hope you liked this chapter


	10. The ball part one

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue**

**A/N: I hope you aren't too mad at me for not posting this sooner. I was banned because one of my older stories had script in it. That was before I realised you couldn't use script anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione had just left the Slytherin common room after having a very heavy make out session with Draco. She couldn't believe how happy she was.

If someone would have come to her at the beginning of the year and told her that halfway through this year she would be feeling this way about Draco she would have laughed at them. She couldn't believe how different he was this year. He had definitely matured and not just the way he acted either.

She was so into her thoughts about Draco that she walked straight into someone upon entering the Gryffindor common room. She turned around to apologize when she saw the look on the other persons face.

"Lavender? What's the matter?" Hermione saw that Lavender looked very panic stricken and looked lost.

"Hermione we have a ball in less than a week and I don't have a dress"

Hermione was confused "What? What ball I don't remember anything being said about a ball?"

Lavender pointed to a poster on the wall and ran out of the portrait hall. Hermione walked over to the portrait and began to read.

'_In light of recent events Head Boy and Girl have decided to throw a Ball for the 5th, 6th and 7th years. You may however invite a younger student if you wish. _

_The ball will take place on Saturday night. Although this is short notice, they feel that you will have plenty of time to find the appropriate wear. _

_There will be no classes on Friday and all students will be allowed to visit Hogsmead to get anything they require._

_You should also note that it will be in muggle clothing not normal dress robes. Therefore the boys would have to wear tuxedos and the girls are to wear cocktail dresses._

_We hope to see you there. If there are any complications please contact the Head boy and girl'_

Hermione looked up and noticed for the first time that everybody was rushing around trying to get partnered up.

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron who looked deep in conversation. They looked up as she approached and Harry nudged Ron as to settle some agreement.

"Hey guys, have you heard about the ball? It's all a bit sudden. I wonder why they decided to do it this quick." Hermione sat down next to Ron and as she did she saw Ron give a nervous glance at Harry.

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together "Ok tell me, what's going on?" Ron was just about to open his mouth when an owl flew passed him and landed on Hermione's lap.

Hermione recognised the owl straight away it was Neo, Draco's owl. She smiled "Hold that thought Ron" Hermione took the envelope from Neo and apparently Neo had to wait for an answer because he didn't fly away.

_Dearest Hermione_

_As you have no doubt just found out, we have a ball coming up and I would be honoured if you would be my date. Please send Neo back with your answer._

_I had fun earlier and I hope we can do it again sometime. I can't tell you how happy I am that you feel the same way I do._

_Yours Forever_

_Dragon_

Hermione smiled and grabbed a quill and underneath Draco's letter she wrote her own

_Dear Dragon_

_I would love nothing more than to be your date; I look forward to spending more time with you._

_Always thinking of you_

_Hermione_

She folded the note back up and tied it to Neo's leg and sent him away.

She looked up grinning to Harry and Ron. "So Ron you were about to say something"

Ron looked at her and his face suddenly went pale "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione suddenly blushed "Thanks for asking but I already have a date"

Ron look slightly angry "How you have only just found out about it…wait… who was that owl from?"

Hermione didn't like the tone that Ron had used and stood up with the intention of walking away.

"It doesn't matter who I am going with, just because someone else asked me before you did. Now I must be going I have to make plans for Saturday"

She walked away to her dormitory, she had to think of what she would wear. It had to be something stunning, she wanted to look like someone who Draco could be proud of and envy him for getting to her first.

She knew that she would have to spend a lot of time planning but she didn't care she wanted to find the perfect dress, have her hair perfect and her make-up she had to look perfect. Not just for Draco but for herself too. She wanted to feel like she deserved such a gorgeous looking guy as Draco.

Even though Hermione was muggle born, she also had cousin who was a witch although he cousin decided to work as a muggle not a witch.

Hermione never understood why, but now she didn't care because her cousin could be the only one to help her.

Her cousin was a fashion student in London and she knew that her cousin would love to make a dress for her. She wrote her cousin a very long letter explaining what she would like, the colours, materials, the style and she also explained why it was so important. She sent of the letter straightaway hoping that her cousin could get it done before Saturday. If not she was screwed.

Friday came too soon for all of the Hogwarts girls. They were all up bright and early, they had only one day to find a suitable dress for the ball the next day.

Hermione however was the only one not rushing around. She did have to go into Hogsmead. Her cousin had been in touch with her and told her that she would love to make her dress for her. She also said that she was working in a shop in Hogsmead and that Hermione should come in so that she could get fitted for the dress.

Hermione was sat at the breakfast table looking at all of the girls who were eating so fast that Hermione was sure that they would get indigestion if they didn't slow down.

Her eyes travelled to the Slytherin table. She knew that he was there she could sense him. It seemed that he could sense her looking at him because he looked up at her and gave her a wink. Hermione smiled back and turned around to finish her breakfast.

She hadn't had chance to see Draco since earlier that week when she went to see him in his dorm room, she was so busy with trying to get ready for the ball. She did however send him a letter apologizing that she hadn't seen him. He wrote back saying that it was ok and that he understood that she was busy.

She still couldn't believe how happy she was, even though she couldn't wait until Saturday to show of her dress she couldn't help but feel reserved. On Saturday everyone would find out about her and Draco and that scared her a little, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from seeing him.

Hermione stood up and made her way to Hogsmead when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom.

She turned around just in time to see Draco's blonde hair making his way towards her. Before she could even speak., he crushed his lips down onto hers. When he pulled away they were both breathless. "wow" was all Hermione could say.

"I've wanted to do that since… forever" Hermione smiled and put her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer to her. "Me too" she said as she pressed her lips into his. They stood kissing for about ten minutes when Hermione pulled away. "I have to go… and get … my dress" She said between kisses. After one final kiss Draco pulled away "Ok, ok. I'll see you later?" He asked looking into her eyes. He loved how her eyes were so dark and deep he could get lost into them. "Of course" she gave him another quick kiss and walked out of the empty classroom towards Hogsmead.

Hermione walked down to the shop that her cousin was currently working in. Smiling and humming to herself, just thinking and remembering Draco. How his lips felt on hers, how his hand would travel slowly up her back to lay at rest in her hair. Before she knew it she was in front of the shop.

She walked in and looked around for her cousin. She wasn't surprised to see that the shop was full of Hogwarts girls.

"Look I already told you lot. I have a fitting any moment now. If you want a dress fitting you will either have to wait in line like everyone else, or you can got to the other dress shop just around the corner. It's up to you. Hermione there you are"

Her cousin made a bee line to her, trying to get through the crowd. Hermione heard a few murmurs whispering her name as she pushed past them. "Hey Lana how are you?" She said when she reached her cousin.

Lana hugged her cousin. "I'll be better once half of these get lost" She pulled Hermione into the back room. Hermione stood at the door and watched as her cousin brought her dress from the back room. Hermione was stunned into silence as she saw the dress. It was everything she had imagined and more. She fought to hold back the tears.

After an hour Hermione's dress was finished and she had paid her cousin and walked out of the shop. Her dress would be delivered the next morning after it had been pressed.

Hermione stopped into the Three Broomsticks knowing that Ron and Harry would be there.

Sure enough as soon as she had walked in she spotted them in the corner playing wizards chess. She walked over to them and they looked surprised to see her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? We thought you would be getting your dress for tomorrow night."

Hermione smiled as she motioned the bar tender for another round. "I have already gotten it"

"How did you manage that? I mean Ginny just came by and said she had to wait for three hours to even be seen, in that dress shop over the road" Ron said as he looked up. As Ginny was only a year below them, she was included in the ball.

"My cousin works at that shop, I owled her as soon as I found out about the ball. She is a fashion student and I asked her to design my dress for me, she did and because I had an appointment with her I got in before anyone else"

Harry and Ron looked at each other "Well you always were the smartest girl in the school. Makes sense that you would think to make an appointment. Oh… what? Damn" Harry had just been beaten again by Ron. Hermione watched as the pieces rebuilt themselves and went to their places.

Hermione sat with Ron and Harry, watching them play wizarding chess. After Ron beat Harry 5 times they decided to pack up, and head back to the castle.

**A/N: I think the last chapter will be the last, and then I will do a sequel what do you think? I did plan on making this the last chapter but I think that it would have been too long. Well too long for me anyway. Please read and review.**

**Love Dawn**

**deadlyabyss12:** Thank you glad you like it

**DanRadcliffe5666: **I am going to do a sequel but this isn't the last chapter the next is

**LiLy MaLfOy13:** You were thinking along the same lines as me

**random gal:** Don't cry it hasn't finished just yet

**many.boyz.lil.time:** Hope you didn't mind the wait. It was beyond my control. Oh and thanks for recommending me. It really means a lot

**I love Snape and Malfoy :** Hey Kat Im glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter, please review

**dramaqueen141691:** Ok thanks for letting me know Elly hope you liked the chapter.

**Monica7725:** I plan on doing a sequel, im not sure what the title will be though. Maybe you could help me choose it.

**koishii-glory**: Thanks


	11. The ball part two The end

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please do not sue**

**A/n: wow thanks for all of the reviews. As usual look for your name at the end. I also had a reviewer asking for a picture of what Hermione's dress looks like, I would be happy to send the picture if you want it, just email me asking for it and I will email it back, I can also send you a picture of her hair, it is entirely up to you. **

**Chapter 11**

Saturday morning came with every single girl in Hogwarts rushing around to get everything organised for the ball that night. That is with one exception, Hermione. As she was always organised, she had gotten everything done the day before, her dress was due to arrive any moment, and her hairstyle was chosen. She just had to wait for the day to pass.

She walked down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. She was walking at a slow pace, just watching everyone rush around her in blind panic. She found it very amusing that they were rushing around, when they could have avoided it. When she reached the hall she immediately scanned the room for Draco, but the Slytherin blonde was nowhere to be found. She just assumed that he was getting ready for that night.

This was exactly, what he was doing. He was trying on various tuxedos he had had sent to him. He tried on one that was just a plain black blazer and trousers, with a white shirt and black bow tie. He was going to where that one but then he realised that more than likely every other male student at Hogwarts was planning on wearing. So he decided to go with a custom one. It was like the tux he had dismissed earlier, but it had silver lining inside, it had handcuffs with the Slytherin picture on them and it also came with a waist coat, but he decided not to wear that.

By the time he had finished picking out his clothes and sending the others back it was too late for breakfast, instead he decided to go down to the kitchen and get something from there.

Saturday night came to fast for the Hogwarts students. Mainly because they were not entirely ready. The girls were running in between each others rooms, trying to borrow each others things, and as usual Hermione was the only one not rushing around, she was doing her hair, she had decided that she was going to curl it, so she was spending and hour or two curling the separate sections of her hair with her wand. Once it was all curled she put it up with a few curls falling down to frame her face.

Her make-up was simple yet beautiful. She had decided that she would wear a pastel pink eye shadow, a little mascara and blush. She had tried many different types of lipstick on and ended up choosing a pale pink lip gloss.

Now it was all done, except for the dress. The dress had come earlier that day, and Hermione wouldn't let any of the other girls see what it looked like, even though many of them had tried to look while she was in the shower, but Hermione knew they would try to look so she put a simple charm on it that made the girls get a slight electric shock when they touched her cupboard door.

She slid the dress out of her cupboard and smiled as she slipped it on. The fabric felt like heaven against her skin. She fastened it up and turned around to look at herself in the full length mirror.

"Perfect" she said after a final look, she was running about ten minutes late which was unusual for Hermione but she wanted to look perfect and decided that ten minutes late wouldn't be too bad.

She walked out of her dorm room and into the Gryffindor common room. It seems that Hermione was the only person who was late as the common room was completely deserted, she figured there would a few stragglers but obviously she was wrong.

She walked down to the Great Hall where the ball was being held; she found it quite unnerving that she met no one on her way there. As she reached outside the hall she could hear the soft music of Frank Sinatra. She wondered who had chosen the music as Frank Sinatra was a muggle.

Draco looked at the entrance, Hermione was late, and she was never late. He was starting to get worried as Frank Sinatra – The way you look tonight started up. He looked around the hall and saw a few couples dancing, which in itself was unusual. Normally people wouldn't start to dance until halfway through the evening, but this time, this song all the couples started to dance.

"_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
when the world is cold"_

Draco looked back to the door and what he saw took his breath away. Hermione was wearing a floor length gown; it was black, strapless and hugged her perfect curves. It had a very elaborate embroidered pattern on the front in pink cotton and just as she turned to look around he saw that the pattern was also over the back. She looked angelic, her hair was curled and up, except for a few lose curls framing her face, she had a pink gloss on her lips.

"_I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight"_

Hermione had spotted Draco and with a smile she started to walk to him, it seemed to Draco that it was all happening in slow motion. He watched her as she moved towards him; her hips swaying gently, her smile never faltering.

"_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
and your cheeks so soft,   
there is nothing for me but to love you,  
and the way you look tonight."_

When she finally reached him, she looked straight into his eyes "Hi". He suddenly found that he had lost the ability to speak "Hi… you… look…wow" Hermione blushed slightly "You don't look so bad yourself"

Draco smiled at her and took her in his arms and started to dance.

"_With each word your tenderness grows,  
tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
it touches my foolish heart"_

They were both dancing on the dance floor, swaying in tune with each other, completely immersed in each other, that they didn't notice that everyone else who was dancing, had stopped to watch them.

"_Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight"_

Even though everyone in the room was shocked at them dancing together, none of them could help but think that they looked so beautiful together, dancing, in love.

"_Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
just the way you look to-night."_

As the song ended Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and saw everything he felt towards her. "I love you" Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him, when their lips were about to touch Hermione replied "I love you too" and then she made the final move to close the distance between them. They kissed with so much passion that by the time they pulled away they were both breathless.

They continued to look into each others eyes and only broke their gaze as the next song came on and as people started to dance around them. Hermione could see that amongst the crowd that Ron and Harry were sitting at a table with their dates, two Ravenclaw girls who Hermione didn't know. Ron and Harry were obviously angry that she was with Draco but she decided that she would deal with them later, because at this exact moment in time, she could think of nothing but Draco, the man she loved.

She looked back to Draco and saw him staring at her with admiration in his eyes.

"Do I impress you that much?" She said with a little giggle. Draco smiled and pulled her to him to start dancing again. She put her head on his chest and then Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear "You always look beautiful to me, but tonight, you look like a goddess. I love you"

Hermione smiled and pulled Draco closer to her. They both swayed to the music together both thinking the same thing. That they were in love and this night… was the best night of their lives.

**A/N: Ok there you go, all finished. I will be doing a sequel but im not sure what it's called yet, any suggestions? I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Lady-Blackness:** I hope I updated quick enough for you

**emikitty0922:** the reason I didn't explain the dress before was because I wanted you all to experience what Draco sees if you email me I would be happy to send you the pictures.

**Alexis:** thank you and I hope you liked it

**Shenizzy:** I hope you liked it and thank you

**Monica7725:** you've been a great reviewer and your fics are great. I hope you liked the ending, well to this anyway.

**DanRadcliffe5666**: Thanks and I hope you liked it

**random gal:** Don't cry, lol. I hope you liked it and I promise I wont wait too long until I do a sequel.


End file.
